


Every ending is a new beginning

by uniabocetaP



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniabocetaP/pseuds/uniabocetaP
Summary: Elros' choice brought him away from his brother, to the shores of Numenor. Snipets of his family life, work and relationship with Elrond.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel & Elros Tar-Minyatur, Elros Tar-Minyatur & Tindómiel, Elros Tar-Minyatur & Vardamir, Elros Tar-Minyatur/Elros Tar-Minyatur's Wife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Tolkien Reverse Summer Bang 2020





	Every ending is a new beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Art: Early Númenor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200720) by [Isilloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth). 



> This was written as part of the Tolkien Reverse Summer Bang 2020. I hope you enjoy!

Armenelos, 61 SA

The moon had not shown up on the sky tonight; but Varda's stars shone brighter and stronger than ever before. Their ancient light got a chance to illuminate the world as they did before the sun and the moon or even the trees. The summer breeze brought to the top of the hill the strong and yet fresh smell of jasmine flowers, mixed with the faint salty smell of the sea. It was a blessing that the breeze picked up speed during the night; the day had been long and hot.

Elros' day had been equally long as it had been hot. His new capital, Numenor's capital, had been established a few years back. This fact, however, had not meant that the constructions were finished. Far from it; the city grew and expanded daily as fast as a new born baby. Everything was new and unblemished; but also covered in dust and speckles of clay. Too many years had passed since they settled here, and still he had to pour over maps,city plans and architectural blueprints. The Valar's gift to humankind was generous and magnanimous but let their hands full of work for a long time.

Elros had loved and still loved planning their Kingdom and settling in his people. Some days, however, he had felt very tired and wanted to walk among the trees or lay down and stare up to the sky. To sing and dance, to hunt and live with the land. Usually, those nights, the stars were enough to console him. But not tonight. They were bright, but he felt like something was missing.

"You are homesick" his lady wife murmured from the door to their bedchamber. Elros traced with his eyes the loving figure of a woman, who had just become a mother. She must have been nursing their first son; a beautiful young human boy with the shiny dark skin of his mother and his cool grey eyes. "You always look up the stars when you miss home".

"I do not miss home",he almost turned his back to Elbereth's glorious creation, but failed.

She laughed and joined him at the balcony, gently entangling her fingers with his. "You are allowed to visit home. When the Valar gave you the choice and they gifted us with this island, they did not mean for us to forsake those who were left behind".

He sighed. Oh, how he longed for the smell of the fresh pine needles engulfing him and his brother, while sleeping under the open sky. "I cannot though. Not now. With a new baby and beginning the building of our land..."

She let him trail off and the silence to hang for a while before offering him a solution. "Invite home here, then". She let a few moments pass before the realisation dawned on him. "It is high time that you invited the living and breathing part of your home here. It has been thirty years since you conferred in person with Elrond".

Astoriel was of course right. His brother and he had hugged tightly on the promenade before Elros and the rest of the future Numenoreans boarded the ships to carry them to their new home.

_ Do not worry, brother,  _ Elrond had said,  _ I will always be there for you. _

_ But not I for you.  _ Elros had admitted, but neither of them was sad with the prospect of their separation after death. They were still young, by both Elven and Human standards and it did not bother them.

"It has not been that long!" Elros protested to his wife. "Only..."

"Three decades. Long time for a human!"

"But the blink of an eye for an elf!"

She cocked her head to the side, assessing him carefully. "If you are too proud to admit you miss him, do not forget you have more reasons for inviting him. He must meet his nephew sooner rather than later".

A half smile formed on Elros’ face.

####

Numenor Port, 62 SA

The first time Elros and he parted ways, he had not realised how complicated it would have been to arrange a visit. Both siblings had a lot of responsibilities and mounding tasks to fulfil for their people. Elrond felt embarrassment and shame well up in him for letting 28 years pass before visiting his brother.

But what was 28 years? A blink of an eye, a breath in the long ages of Arda. And yet, he was surprised when he noticed the first grey hairs on top of his brother's temples. They were not a lot, but they still shone against the raven black hair.

He and his retinue had arrived on a cool spring morning, the sea was calm for the whole journey. Was he surprised by how peaceful and glorious the island looked from afar? He knew it was shaped like a star, but his breath had been taken away by the imposing mountains and the lush forests. Bird song welcomed them as he set his foot on the island for the first time, the blooming plants in the meadows around him were the only decoration set up for them. And of course, Elros' big smile.

Elrond combed his hair absentmindedly, only a part of him paid sufficient attention to the ongoing introductions. He should have been able to remember the names of the men advising his brother, but he could only but stare at him.

Elros had changed. No, he had grown older. He was not an elderly man, but he was not an immortal elf either. Elrond could not really place his finger on what was the difference, maybe the new smile lines crowning his eyes? No, it was not that. But something had changed.

"I am surprised how little your people tried to remove the meadows and wildlife around the port" Elrond commented as they rode away from the sea.

"We have been preoccupied with Armenelos". His brother shrugged. "Only the necessary buildings were built here. It has been hard to try and contain my people from expanding the city in all directions, without a single thought, without a plan. However, the first part of the capital is almost finished, and we can pay more attention to the other settlements". A half smile appeared on his face. "Let us see if you will wish to visit the beautiful meadows that Yavanna prepared for us! You will find yourself less eager to go, despite the charm she has put into them!"

Elrond laughed. "Indeed, try not to anger her, brother. Never a good idea to mock the Valar!"

The journey to Armenelos took but a few hours, the discussion focused mainly on the island itself. Elrond soon realised that his brother's claim was modest. Towers and aqueducts already sprung among the forests; farming villages graced the open fields. They were sparse and built in small clusters, but he was surprised to see how well they were planned. Stone houses with two stories and well taken care of gardens graced them, all built in a circular manner around a central stone building with a dom. Sometimes the sun reflected on the clear bells hidden within the domes and caught his eye, however, what really amazed him, were the colours. White asbestos covered at least part of the houses, which was only the canvas for beautiful flowers, geometrical symbols, and creatures of the sea, all drawn in vibrant colours of red, yellow, and blue.

The men of Numenor were not only glad to have survived the war, but also they were thankful for the gift of a new start away from the memories of pain and horror that lingered in Middle Earth. They did not shy away from every small way to express hope and celebrate life in all possible ways.

Soon, Elrond noticed the capital of Numenor emerging on the horizon. Over the years, Elros had spent a considerable amount of space in his infrequent letters describing his Capital, with as much fervour and love as a father held for his new-born child. Still, the details had not been enough to prepare him for the actual City.

Armenelos had been built at the foot of Menetalma, with the mountain looming above it. A golden gleam under the sunlight drew his attention; most of the buildings higher up had the golden shine. As they approached closer and closer, Elrond noticed that the buildings here were big and spacious, with as many windows with stained glass as they could fit. They had golden domes and high arcs supported by red and sea blue pillars.

"Welcome to Armenelos", Elros' pride was there for all to see. He led their party towards a wide stone pebbled avenue. The King of Numenor would point towards various towers, buildings, fountains full of fish and wooden doors with intricate carvings and heavy iron hinges. Gardens and small parks were abundant, full of people laughing and children playing.

Some people came forward to cheer for their King.  _ Tar Miniatur! Lord Elrond! Blessed you may be! _

"Ah brother! I see you are popular already among my people". A cheeky smile appeared on Elros face.

Elrond shook his head. "Only because I ride alongside their King".

"I am their favourite King, indeed" he admitted in an incredulous voice.

"You are the only King Numenor ever had..." Elrond felt obliged to point out.

"Makes the competition easier!" He laughed. "Come on, let us make a detour. I want to show you some parts of the City before you lay eyes on my biggest achievement yet".

Tar Miniatur led him and their escort away from the main avenue. As he explained, the City had been planned and built in a centralised way; the four main avenues would start from the top of the City, where the King's House would overlook the whole capital and then expand outwards, and away from each other, like rays of a star. Now, they had entered from East Avenue coming from Hyarrostar. There was also the West Avenue leading to Andustar, the South East and South West Avenues had been planned but not completed yet.

The City was divided into the different neighbourhoods between the four avenues; most of the residential, public, and merchant districts had been finished. The Numenoreans had to live somewhere after all. They had created an assortment of public baths and theatres as well as taverns and officers' offices to help the citizens with their daily tasks. Soon, Elrond realised that the public buildings tended to have higher ceilings and domes with windows higher up. The doors were all wide open, allowing people to enter and exit the buildings freely. Most of the private homes were a bit more modest; some of them had up to three stories, and all of them well tended balconies.

Their way got them steadily upwards towards the mountain that the Numenoreans called the Meneltarma. They found themselves in open space, with trees, big fountains, and white stone benches. The King's House overlooked all else; as it was built at the side of the mountain, but not close to the top. It had beautiful arcs, with gold, red and blue painted ceilings; the glass stained windows brought alive the white walls.

"We have three buildings," Elros started saying as he dismounted from his horse. "The building on the left is where we house all our servants, officers and our horses; the building on the right is our home and guest house. The main building, the one in front of you, is our Hall of receiving. Come, I am sure my wife and son are waiting for you inside".

The two brothers entered the main building. The room was dressed in white and pink marble, stone benches at the side, and drapes embroidered with the Numenorean flag dressed the walls. The sunlight was everywhere; it reached them in colourful bounds through the glass stained windows on the ground floor, bringing life to all the marble around them. Natural light was let in from windows hidden within the high walls and the dom. As Elrond looked up, he could see men working on the ceiling, painting it.

"The glory of nature and the sea will be seen above us. I am afraid you will have to visit us another time to see it completed" Elros apologized.

"I will have something to look forward to then" Elrond's eye caught a beautiful dark looking woman, dressed in a blue and purple robes. Her smile was warm and her arms full of a baby. "You kept the most important sight for the end!"

"Greetings, my lord Elrond" Astoriel bowed her head slightly as they reached her at the foot of the simple and yet elegant throne. "I am glad to meet you again".

"All pleasure is mine. I will not call you Queen Astoriel if you promise to not call me lord Elrond".

Her laugh was as loud and cheery as he remembered. She had laughed and danced a lot during her wedding cheering everyone’s hearts. "I am glad that someone remembered my wedding request! Sometimes, even my husband calls me ‘your highness’..." She pouted but her eyes were gleaming with mischief and not a sign of complaint.

"I only call you thus because you command respect with an ease that I will never master". Elros got his son from Astoriel's arms. "Some people believe that she is the real ruler here, and they are not wrong!"

"Stop it!" She ordered him.

Elros cocked an eyebrow. "See?"

Elrond laughed at how easily the banter and talk came to them. He had been worried when his brother discussed with him his intentions to marry a woman based on political ties and not love. However, it did not seem to be a reason for worry.

"Come on, introduce me to my nephew!" Elrond urged them. "I know you love to build up the expectations, but you have kept me far away from your kid for too long".

"Alright then, this is my son, Vardamir" Elros handed over his baby son with great solemnity to Elrond, who kept the young boy in his arms with as much care he could.

Vardamir looked up to the new person with wide grey eyes. Elros' eyes. For a moment he was afraid that the baby would start screaming in terror, but the moment passed as fast as it came. Instead it reached out his plump hand and grabbed a fistful of hair.

"Excellent! He likes you!" The King's smile was broad. He closed his hand around Astoriel's and dragged her towards a side door. "Come, my love! We are free to try for the next one as often as we wish". Elros winked. "My dear brother offered to babysit for the duration of his stay!"

"Wait, what?" Elrond was trying to open the little fist and release his hair. With watery eyes he called after the parents. "Do not walk away! I cannot stay alone with a baby!"

The couple picked up their pace and let the peredhel to run behind them, while carrying a very much delighted baby.

###

Meneltarma, 85 SA

Astoriel remembered that the last time her brother in law had visited, they had only one kid. Vardamir had been a delightful baby, puking his food all over their guest. Now, he was almost a grown man, , and so were most of his siblings. Even her only daughter, Tindomiel had been growing out of girlhood fast. How proud had she been earlier in the month to welcome her uncle on their doorstep. She had insisted on weaving a flower garland for him herself.

Today, they had decided to escape the palace with its numerous protocols and spend some family time. They all hiked up the Meneltarma, picked up fruits, herbs, and mushrooms to augment the supplies they had brought with them. They had enjoyed a picnic in the sun. It had been splendid, both Elros and her beloved in spending family time without servants and attendants around. It was good for their kids to serve themselves from time to time.

The cheers of her youngest, Atanalcar, came up to her. The kids had brought their kites; Vardarmir was helping Atanalcar to raise his own high in the sky, and they had just succeeded. Tindomiel's kite had been the highest in the sky and Manwendil's the brightest of them all.

"We are not planning to build anything on top of the mountain" she could hear her husband's voice. "It is a beautiful and peaceful place. We should allow the mountain for respite, contemplation and reaching out to the spirits of the Valar".

"The Valar promised to not interfere with Numenor and its people, apart from building the cities" her brother in law's voice was cautious.

"I know. Perhaps, no one will need the place but me; perhaps it will only be the first peredhel King who will need a spiritual connection to things that are not meant to be..."

She turned around at Elros' voice to face the men. They were further away from her, but not that far that she could not see the momentary grief on her husband’s face. Grief for the future he had not chosen. Tar Minyatur was always proud and happy with his people's progress, bright under the sun. When the sun set, however, and the stars were a bit too bright, she could see elvish longing within him. He tried to hide it, and she let him.

Elrond caught her eye and her slight negative movement of her head. The elf had already understood; his brotherly intuition allowed him instant insight into his twin brother's mood. She felt a bang of jealousy, but it was gone as fast as it came upon her. Wives must learn their husbands' moods and vice versa.

"Please tell me, again, how far are you willing to build on the island?" Elrond extended his hand towards her. "Sister, I should bow my head very low to you. The new districts are an eye to behold. I am sure not even Gondolin was so beautiful or worthy of singing".

She approached the men and sat next to them. "You praise me too much, brother!"

"I only give praise, where praise is due" Elrond's smile was without reservation. "Many songs will be written for your excellent hand in designing the great capital of Numenor!"

She laughed. "Oh! I am sure that historians will remember my husband's name, the poets will sing of Armenelos without ever mentioning me. This is the fate of poor women like me. I am not Luthien, nor Elwig; I am the mere first queen of Numenor, wife to Tar Minyatur, first King of Numenor. But to answer your question, our general plan is to leave something for the future generations. We have laid the foundations for many villages and towns around the island, which should offer plenty of opportunities for future economic growth. These kinds of things take time to bloom, more time than we have".

A weird shadow passed briefly on Elrond's face. Now, both brothers were gloomy under the bright sun.

"However," she changed the subject quickly. "Elros is planning to build a few sanctuaries around the island. Houses for healing and research..."

With this she caught both men’s attention. She spent the next hour content listening to the two brothers discussing locations and designs for acquiring the desired result. Perhaps, an elvish design would allow for maximal connection to nature? She let them slowly get out of the darker thoughts until it was time to head back before the sun sunk too low in the West.

###

Armenelos, 220 SA

He had finally been left alone in the long empty hall. When Astoriel and he had designed this room of silent sleep, they had not really dwelled on filling it. They had not contemplated the implication.

They had been young and strong, with a new Kingdom and a project to work upon. The resting place of the dead was a mere necessity, for the far future. Deep down they both knew they had to occupy space here after they die. Deep down Elros knew that she would go first. He had never realized what it meant for him, not until he numbly stood in front of her mummified body.

_ Astoriel, First Queen of Numenor, Wife to Tar Minyatur, First King of Numenor. _

He could read below her cold body.

A single tear rolled down his cheek.

##

Numenor, 400 SA

Numenor had been beautiful that sunny summer morning. Elros had managed to take his brother far enough from his family to show him the Northern point of the star shaped island. The men had done their best to merge their skilful building with nature. The very specific building they stood now was alone amid the forest; people who wished to heal their souls or study in peace were accepted here. The monastery was merging peacefully with nature and its rock kept it cool, despite the summer heat.

"It is a peaceful place you chose, brother, for this type of retreat". Elrond took a deep breath. "Perfect for clearing out one’s head and healing the soul".

"I know... I might come here for a while in the future".

Elrond turned his eyes towards his brother’s face. More and more wrinkles graced his face. He had thought he would be repulsed by the aging of his twin, but all he could see was the face of wisdom. Did he look upon the face of a future he had rejected? Elrond would never know how it felt to grow old and weak, and weary in the way of men. He had chosen not to.

"Are you sick?" He finally inquired a bit more harshly than he had wished to.

"Sick? No, but I am getting older. I thought a retreat might be good for my health and Vardamir can try his hand in leading the Numenoreans without me above his head constantly, but not gone beyond the means of helping him" Elros was wise, perhaps wiser than he would ever be.

"You mean before you are dead".

Elros touched him on the shoulder. They had made their choice long ago and at that point they had thought they knew what they had given up. Perhaps, they were both wrong.

"Do you ever think how it would have been if you chose differently?" Elrond finally asked.

"Sometimes. I do not regret my choice, but that I will be parted from you forever".

Silence stretched between them, full of grief but no regret.

"I have figured out," Elrond ventured once he felt his voice would not betray him. "What is missing from your island. Ruins. History. The passing of time".

"The haunted feeling of a myriad crimes?"

"Exactly, my brother".

Elros laughed. "It is only 400 years that we are here. Give my descendants time and a chance to do their bit and then you will see".

_ My descendants,  _ thought Elrond,  _ and I will be there to see. Not you. _

###

Numenor 438 SA

The vines had claimed the eastern side of the stone fence as their own . The whole sanctuary looked as if it had been left to the mercy of nature; the grey building blocks were greenish with mould and small plants grew between the cracks on the sidewalk. The garden looked to have lost any order of structure, but with closer inspection, Tindomiel could tell it was well taken care of.

As soon as she entered the cool interior, she was relieved to see that nature had been kept outside. All was tidied up; adjacent shades had been placed on the windows to keep the hot summer sun out for the afternoon. A servant with soft slippers approached her.

"Princess, welcome" he bowed deeply. "The King had not expected your arrival, so he is asleep. Please forgive me for not preparing your room in advance..."

She waved his worries away. "No problem, Master of the House. I am aware I arrived unannounced and during the time of afternoon relaxation. Please, lead me to the guest room, no matter its state. I would gladly visit the bathhouse and nap before I greet my father".

The next few hours were relaxing for Tindomiel. She had a rare opportunity to spend time alone; between three kids and ongoing responsibilities towards the state, she did not have time to pamper herself properly. So, when at sundown she greeted her father with a kiss, Tindomiel looked refreshed and relaxed.

Elros commented on her renewed appearance. "Daughter, you look as rested as before your first child was born".

"As always, you are pretty awful with compliments".

"And you, my little chick, are as unafraid to speak your mind as always. Are you afraid of anyone?"

"Oh, many people, but not you, my dear father".

The dinner commenced after a minute silence. It was light and pleasant, tasty vegetables, fruit, and sweet summer wine. But most importantly, it was spent with just the two of them. When was the last time she had her father all for herself?

The sun had given its place to the moon, and the plates had been cleared away, when Elros asked her "Come on, daughter. You did not come here to enjoy an old man's company and bring me news of my grandchildren".

She raised a dark eyebrow. "You do not want to hear of your grandchildren's shenanigans?"

"I will always want to. However, if that was your wish, you would have dragged them here for me to see first-hand".

She traced the rim of her wineglass with the tip of her finger. The glass was clear and thin, the base of the cup had carved swans in the exquisite detail only elves could have accomplished. The set had been a gift by her uncle, after all.

"I noticed that your garden and exterior of the sanctuary is overrun by plants. It has been left for the birds and snakes and bees. Did you miss the elven forests of your youth so much that you try to recreate them in Numenor?"

A sad smile formed on her father's face. The men used to say that smiles transform the person, and Tindomiel found it to be true. Now it was sadness and longing on his face, making him seem suddenly very old . "Perhaps, I do miss my days of youth, spent among the elves".

"Do you ever wish you had chosen differently?"

"No," his answer was quick and true, there was no reason for her to doubt him. "I sometimes miss my brother and I am jealous of his lesser role among the elves, as well as the unlimited time he has for achieving his goals".

"You could have had the same. Potentially, you still have unlimited time" she treaded carefully.

"I do not. I am not an elf, my little bird. Neither am I a man. I am a peredhel and I chose to follow the fate of the men".

"Some people do not believe so".

Tar Minyatur sighed. "I was afraid this would be the case" he muttered and then louder. "Come, daughter, tell me what you heard and what you think. I can see now that my death is your main reason for visiting your old papa".

"There is… talking. Perhaps it is better to call it educated debates. Or perhaps rumours. It is hard to know what form they take, because no one will talk about this in an outright fashion, especially in front of royals. I will only tell you what I found out with my own ears".

She settled better in her chair. "A fortnight ago, I took off my crown and gold jewellery, removed the coal of my eyes and the heavy sash. I wore my cotton dress, with the green hood. You know, the one I had ripped during the elk hunt two summers ago. My eldest had told me of one of the coffee houses in the East circle. I recognised it readily, Manwendil and I had spent a fair share of our time there, as young people tend to do in order to talk about politics, religion, philosophy.

Once I was there, the owner recognised me, how couldn't he? He did not reveal my identity, however; he never had done that before. He is a clever man, even at his old age. He knew that I wished to keep my anonymity without having to ask me. I sat by myself at the side of the room, eyeing the younger people all around me; men and women of our best citizens huddled in there. I know you have never been to one such place, so allow me some time to describe the atmosphere to you. The rooms are filled with round tables for a few occupants at a time, but they are placed so closely together that they do not allow for small private conversations. In fact, most young people go there for the opportunity to exchange ideas with peers outside their own social circle. The rest go there to read their poetry, essays or perform their music in search for growth. Light alcohol, as well as thick aromatic wines and teas are served, alongside soft cakes and small bread pieces fried in olive oil and garlic.

For a while, the topics ranged around history; the events of the first age were discussed a lot. Suddenly, the topic my eldest brought to me was brought forth. It was raised by a young citizen. She was pretty in the way youth can be, I admit I felt a bit jealous of her. She could not have been more than the daughter of a minor lord, but she spoke nicely and clearly. "It is good, my fellow drinkers," she started, "that you familiarize yourselves with the elven history. We are ruled by them, after all."

A few laughed. "What did you add in your drink, woman? We have a Numenorean king".

"Aye, he might be Numenor's King, but he is no man. The Valar promised us our own land and rule by ourselves, but they did not uphold both promises".

"Are you mad? He is not an elf!"

"How can you say that he is not an elf? He looks like one of them. Have you seen the elves at court? I have, alongside our King. Tar Minyatur looked like he was their King. Moreover, do not forget; how old is our dear King? Close to 500 years old? Which of us is so old? Did your parents live that long? Your grandparents?"

No one answered her call, much to her satisfaction. "Of course, as you can see, no real man is leading us, but an elf".

"I do not understand your concern. He has left most of the Kingship on the shoulders of the Heir, Prince Vardamir", spoke the first man who had questioned her. "Even if he has an abnormally long life - no, mister, do not interrupt me-, we have no evidence that the half elves will live forever. Even if he has an abnormally long life, he is willing to step down. Thus, the most important part of the Kingship of men is upheld; the next generation will have a next generation King".

"For the sake of the argument, let us say each King will abdicate in favour of the heir. What happens if Tar Minyatur decides that he does not like the grand- grand-grand-grand-son's rule? Or maybe it is Vardamir. Will they try to go against the King, leading us in a blood war amongst ourselves? We were promised peace and land to rebuild, not kinslaying".

The debate went along these lines for a long time. I am afraid I became too upset to take note of all the arguments and counter-arguments. I felt upset that they claimed you lied to them about the issue of your heritage. I was upset that they did not find you noble enough to respect your Heir's wishes; even though none of them insinuated that you manipulate Vardamir and the Council from afar.

Soon after those words were spoken, I left. I tried to locate the young woman at Court, as I was sure she was the daughter of a lord. I had lost hope of running this encounter in my home territory; I was about to go back to the coffee house and talk to her in her Queendom. My luck had not run out, however; I spotted her in the garden right the moment I had given up. There, I called her close to me.

"I am aware of the debates you spark" I told her once we were left alone.

"Do you wish to punish me?"

"Is there a reason to punish you?" I raised an eyebrow. A challenge.

"Frankly, no. I did not break the law. I did not conspire, and I do not wish to do so. I respect our King, Tar Minyatur, as much as everyone else. However, I have some concerns, which I wish to raise to my fellow citizens. This is the expected behaviour of any good citizen".

"But why?"

"Why? People are afraid, people worry. People in less fortunate positions are a bit superstitious against our elven friends. The worry is not only my own. If your Highness wishes so, I can bring forth people to talk to you about what they think".

And so, she did, father. I spoke with people working in the palace, living in farms, honing our swords. A lot of people, father, worry about your death, or more importantly, your death not coming".

Tindomiel felt her throat dry. As she picked up her goblet to wet her throat with some wine, she noticed Elros leaning back on his chair, deep in thought. She had not realized when he had leaned forward to listen to her. She was certain she had understood all the fears that had arisen.

"I should say that the worries are not widespread" she felt the need to clarify. "Most people, including me, do not have this fear".

"Of course, you do not worry. You know how it works for us; we do not have a long period of mourning, declining health, and fight for every breath. No, we are given a gift and we understand it. We do not need to wait for death to come and claim us, we allow our souls to depart. Willingly".

Silence followed her father's statement. Did he seem older? She could not tell. Elros' face was guarded for those who could not read it; but not for her. She read anxiety, sadness, a bit of anger. Then a decision was taken, and resolve was written upon his features.

Elros smiled and clasped his only daughter's hand. "It is clear now; I have neared the end of my time".

_ ### _

Armenelos, 441 SA

The sky was dark, thunder promised heavy rain. His niece's hair and long crimson cloak was pulled away by the strong wind. She tried to clasp it in place with her hand. Her face had matured but Elrond was not sure if it was because of the passing of mortal years or due to her grief.

"Uncle, I am so glad you came" she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek, like when she was a kid. "We should hurry back".

"Thank you for the message" they were already on their way to the capital. "I would be lying if I said I was not expecting the message, even though it came not from the person I expected".

Tindomiel remained silent before she ventured to explain. "Everyone is overwhelmed. I believe that none of us or our people truly believed that father would really die..." She stopped for another moment. "Father did not want us to notify you. Of course, my brothers did not dare to go against his wishes, but..." Her voice trailed off.

"... You are braver than they are." Elrond finished her sentence. He could sense her depressed mood; it matched the gloomy sky perfectly. Tindomiel loved to brag that she was better than her brothers; she was able to perfectly combine her father's strong will and her mother's femininity to an enchanting outcome. She loved being praised thusly, as well.

Today, however, the compliment did not manage to lift her mood. "I believed it was wrong. If one of my brothers was about to die, I would want to be by his side. I would loathe me and him for the rest of my life". She glanced up to his face before continuing. "And you have a long time to live yet".

_ Forever,  _ Elrond thought and for the first time in his life, he realised how painfully long forever lasts.

The journey to the capital was short and silent. Rain dripped on them during the last quarter of their journey, even though the storm seemed to have just passed them. They were lucky, at least, otherwise they would have been delayed. Armenelos was gloomy and quiet, the golden domes did not shine, the birds were quiet in their cages and the flowers were dormant in their winter nap. It seemed to Elrond that every living being, and every stone held its breath for their King's life. They were holding themselves for the mourning that would come.

In the usually buzzing palace, a stillness ruled them all. A lot of people greeted respectfully Elrond, but none tried to engage him or stop their progress through the tall corridors. Uncle and niece were still dripping with rain when they entered the private quarters of the King. Atanalcar immediately vacated the chair by his father's side. He moved to sit next to his siblings by the fireplace.

"We should all leave father and uncle alone for a moment" Vardamir said. Elrond took a moment to observe the heir of Numenor. He had steel in his eyes and a heavy heart. No, he would not be one of those sons glad to get rid of their old father and obtain the crown. "Call us if he decides to go before he says his goodbyes to us".

Quietly, they filtered out of the room, till only Elrond and Elros were left. Elrond approached the bed and took Atanalcar’s seat. His brother was fast asleep, his chest rose up and down slowly.

_ The physicians have reached the conclusion that old age is catching up with him. His ailments do not show as bad as with other mortal men, but of course father is not like the other men.  _ Tindomiel had written in her letter to him.  _ He sleeps a bit more and the cough lingers longer than before, but still he is as active as a hundred years ago. Still, one day, he called us all into his bedchamber, because our family always held the important discussions there. _

_ "I am old," he began and I am getting weak. Perhaps not as frail as the last days of your dear mother, and thus no one sees it. In truth, I know that I could live much longer, I could out survive all of you if so I wished, because I am a Perdhell and elven blood flows strongly in my veins. However, I do not believe that this is the best choice. I wish for you to enjoy life and the fruit of my labours without my constant shadow upon you, the way life is intended for all men. Therefore, I will relinquish my life and throne to my heir". _

_ We all knew that he had prepared the speech, it was delivered flawlessly. We still required a few moments before we understood the meaning of his words. Vardamir was the first to move forward. _

_ "Father, please do not do it! We still have a lot to learn from your wisdom" my brother spoke. _

_ "No, there is nothing left for you to learn" father's smile was kind and full of pride "None of you need me anymore. You, especially, my Vardamir, you are ready to be the leader of our people". _

_ "Why not relinquish the crown to Vardamir and stay with us a little while longer?" I spoke up with certainty that my proposal would be heard. _

_ "My little Tindomiel, you do me an honor for wanting me with you forever, but no. I must go, otherwise your brother's rule will never be complete. Do you not remember that you were the one to bring me our people's concerns of being ruled by an immortal elf? No, my little star, I must go. Besides, I miss your mother terribly". _

_ None of us tried to change his mind anymore; we could see that he longed to move on and find the place where we all must go after we breath our last piece of air. We were not surprised to know he planned to relinquish his life at the end of the year, my father never liked unfinished stuff even if it is a calendar year! No, what surprised us was his wish to not call you. _

_ I struggled for a few nights and days before deciding to break my last promise to my father. So please make haste and come. _

Here he was, ready to spend the last few days with his twin. Elrond had made haste to come and find him. How could he let his last chance of talking to Elros go by? The truth was that he had been angry. He had been very angry. Why did he not write to him to say farewell? Most of the journey he spent it iterating in his head all the reprimands he planned to utter.

His anger, though, had dissipated like the morning mist as soon as the sun rises high enough.

"Who broke their promise and called you?" Elros broke him out his reverie. He sat up against the wooden bed frame. "No, let me guess. It must have been Tindomiel".

A thin smile carved Elrond’s lip. "Of course, who else? You know your children well".

A few moments stretched before one of them spoke again. "I see that your people mourn you, already".

Elros sighed. "They are men. They understand death as a rite of mourning. This is their nature, this our nature. Let them prepare for my mourning, it will help them heal. Even though my children get on my nerves. They are afraid I will die before saying my goodbyes to them. For that they keep watch over me like hawks" he chuckled. "Come on, brother. I know you very well. We have shared our mother's womb; we have been raised together. Voice your complaints".

"How could you decide to do this without telling me? How could you leave me forever without the chance to say goodbye? You said that we shared our mother's womb. We arrived at this world together and now you intended to depart it alone!" His voice had been raised even though he did not mean it to.

"We will not depart this world together. We chose differently and our paths have diverted long ago. Besides, it is unfair, that I will not be with you at your end; whatever is the end for the elves". The last sentence was a mere whisper and caused a tear to roll down Elros' cheek. "Will you forgive me, brother, for choosing the men's life? For choosing these people, for choosing a new life, for choosing a crown. For choosing to not be with you till the end of the days?"

Elrond squeezed his brother's hand.

"I will not say I forgive you, because there is nothing to forgive. Our choices are our own to make, our lives ours to live as we wish. No, worry not. I never thought ill of you. Besides, we know not of Eru's plan for the men. Perhaps, we will meet again at the end of all times".

"It is equally likely we will not".

"We cannot know, and we cannot decide" Elrond stood up. "Come, let us stand in the balcony and reminisce of our long-lost youth. I prefer to spend the last hours with you smiling and laughing, not worrying over things beyond our control".

And thus, they went outside and laughed and talked till the sky cleared and the stars shone in the sky.

###

_ Elros gave up his life willingly a few weeks later, at the beginning of the year 442, of the second age. _


End file.
